1998
Events * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Kindred of the East, an expansion for Vampire: The Masquerade (or any other World of Darkness game) dealing with the mysterious Cathayans. * This fall, Phil Brucato writes his "Fare Thee Well" in the last book he develops solo for Mage: The Ascension, . * The pro-wrestler Gangrel makes his appearance at the WWF. White Wolf licenses the Gangrel name to the WWF for a period of five years. * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** January * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** February * Books released: ** ** ** ** March * Books released: ** ** ** CTD/ April * Books released: ** KOTE/ ** ** * April 16: Books released: ** May * Books released: ** ** ** June * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** * June 1: Released: ** July * Books released: ** ** ** ** * July 16: Books released: ** August * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** September * Books released: ** ** ** MTSC/ ** VTM/ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * September 18: White Wolf announces a business restructuring to account for the book trade problems and the CCG bust of 1995-1997. Among the changes noted are the demise of Wraith: The Oblivion (to be given a few final books throughout 1999), and the creation of the ArtHaus imprint. The new imprint uses typical cost-cutting measures and has the overhead of a smaller publishing company in order to continue production of smaller game lines. Changeling: The Dreaming, Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade and Werewolf: The Wild West are moved to ArtHaus. Wild West later proves unable to continue, but Changeling and Sorcerers Crusade proved feasible. * September 29: White Wolf announces plans to team up with ASC Games and DreamForge Intertainment to publish a computer game based on Werewolf: The Apocalypse.ASC GAMES TO BRING WHITE WOLF GAME STUDIO'S WEREWOLF: THE APOCALYPSE TO THE PC USING EPIC MEGAGAMES' UNREAL™ 3D TECHNOLOGY October * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** WOD/ ** ** ** ** ** * October 5: ASC Games posts up a trailer for . * October 6: ASC Games posts a link to an IGN article, where Travis Williams is interviewed about . * October 29: Books released: ** November * Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * November 4: ASC Games posts a update, including Developer Bios, Concept Art, and Desktop Art. * November 19: Books released: ** December * Books released: ** ** ** ** WTO/ ** * December 3: ASC Games posts a Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia update, where they reveal the "Heart of Gaia" name for the first time. Also included is The Fall of Kil na Kor, the first part of a ten-part prequel story (The Heart of Gaia) by Phil Brucato; Travis Williams' second developer notes, more Developer Bios, and another piece of Desktop Art. Cancelled products * * References Category:Timeline